


NGAHHH!

by orphan_account



Series: Nebby Misplaces the Multiverse [3]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 07:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Undyne is stuck in a magical land of ponies and can't take it anymore!
Series: Nebby Misplaces the Multiverse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208195
Kudos: 4





	NGAHHH!

"I can't stand this place!" Undyne screeched. "How can you ponies be so soft and fluffy and happy when the rest of your world is _crap?"_

Flurry Heart hung her head. "Please don't use that sort of language in my auntie's court," she whimpered, gesturing with a wing at a tiny yellow colt cowering behind his mother. "There is a child here." 

"I don't care," Undyne said. "You're all weak! How have your people survived for so long?" 

"Through the magic of friendship," said the princess of Equestria, Twilight Sparkle. She fluttered off her throne. "Could I ask you—"

_"NGAHHH!"_

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaand what happens next is up to your interpretation.


End file.
